


Closer

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Harry never let Draco see him on a full moon . . . until he did.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BBTP 2019. Unbeta'ed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

Draco loved his boyfriend. He loved him even though he was a werewolf.

Harry did everything he could to hide his lycanthropy from Draco. He barred him from coming over before and after a full moon; he kept his supply of Wolfsbane in a locked cabinet; he made sure all his cuts and scrapes were healed before he let Draco see him starkers.

This frustrated Draco. He wanted to know _everything_ about his boyfriend. He wanted to see him on a full moon; he wanted to be there when he became a growling, uncontrollable beast. He was insatiable.

After a year of dating, Harry finally relented. He told Draco to come to Grimmauld Place on a night when the moon loomed like a large eye; he told him to go down to the cellar, deep underground. He said he’d be able to open the door with a simple _ Alohomora_. 

Draco appeared in Grimmauld’s parlour. It was dark and quiet. He listened for any noise creeping up from the cellar. 

It took him a few moments before he ventured down the creaking steps. His heart was pounding. 

“Harry,” he whispered when he came to the door. 

There was no answer. 

Draco gulped a few times, and, with his wand in hand, spelled open the door. Cold darkness greeted him. He squinted, trying to see movement. 

“Close the door,” came a growl. 

“Harry?”

“I said _close the door_.” There was sharp inhale. “Please.”

Hands shaking, Draco shut the door. He knew Harry would want him to cast another locking spell, but he wasn’t that big of an idiot. 

“Come closer,” Harry said.

“I can’t see you.” Draco stumbled forward. Everything was damp and smelled like rich earth. 

“Good.” Harry’s voice deepened. “_Closer._”

“I thought you’d be a werewolf.”

“Are you disappointed?”

Draco frowned and put his hands out, attempting to feel for him. “I’m confused.”

“I’m only half-cursed. Cast a _Lumos_.”

Draco hesitated. He wanted this, but he was also afraid. Taking a deep breath, he muttered the spell and light glowed from his wand.

Harry stepped into the light. He seemed taller, more muscular. He had sharp teeth and cruel claws; there was a dusting of fur on his cheeks, his chest. He glowered at Draco hungrily.

“Do you find me disgusting?”

“No,” Draco whispered. He struggled to breathe. 

“Come closer.”

Draco stepped forward, the light flickering because of his shaking hand.

Harry cocked his head. “Are you afraid?”

“Yes.”

“Leave now. Quickly.”

“I don’t want to leave.”

Harry’s gaze became lidded. “Come _closer_. I want to smell you.”

Draco moved into his space and Harry grabbed him. He forced Draco against the damp wall and buried his face in his neck. He growled and opened his mouth, and Draco felt his dangerous teeth. 

“I can’t control myself around you.”

“Do what you want with me.” 

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Draco gulped several times. Why had he come here if not for this? “Ruin me,” he whispered. 

There was another growl. “Take off your clothes.”

Draco set down his wand to fumble with his clothes. He shivered as he removed his shirt and trousers. He paused at his pants.

“_All_ of it.”

Draco kicked off his pants. He stood starkers, trying to remember that this was his boyfriend. Harry had seen him naked loads of times. 

Harry dropped to his knees. Draco thought he’d suck his cock, but Harry just buried his nose in his groin and took several deep breaths. 

“What are you doing?”

“I want you hard for me,” Harry said, and kissed and tongued his shaft. 

“Yeah,” Draco sighed.

Harry dragged his teeth over his bollocks, and Draco sucked in a breath. “Turn around. Don’t touch yourself.”

As Draco turned, he thought he saw movement in the shadowy corner. “Are we alone?”

Harry parted his cheeks and sucked and tongued Draco’s arsehole. He made it wet, so wet, and he growled and sucked harder.

“Merlin,” Draco moaned.

It took a while, but Draco opened up to him, and Harry slipped his tongue inside. He tongued Draco’s arse as his claws held him in place. 

Draco trembled. He cursed. “_Please._”

Harry forced him on his hands and knees. “Make yourself wet for me.”

Blindly, Draco patted for his wand and cast a lube spell. 

Harry undid his trousers. He pressed his cockhead to his hole, letting Draco feel it. “This is going to hurt.”

“Fuck,” Draco moaned.

“Tell me you want the pain.”

Panting, Draco struggled to think clearly. “I want it – I want the pain.”

Harry pushed inside, and Draco cried out. Fuck, it _did_ hurt. Somehow, Harry was bigger.

“All right?” Harry gasped.

Draco couldn’t catch his breath. He knew it was going to hurt even more when Harry moved. “Just - fuck me.”

Harry growled low in his chest. He thrust slowly at first, but he quickly picked up speed. 

Draco was crying. Everything inside told him this was wrong, this was dangerous, but his mind was flashing hot white. He was floating away. 

Someone yanked his head up and shoved a cock in his mouth. Draco struggled, not understanding, and he tried to yell. He couldn’t see who it was, and Harry was still fucking his arse.

Harry smoothed a claw down his back. “Shh. It’s just me.”

Draco knew it was the truth. He recognised the cock in his mouth, the shape and feel of it. He tried to look up, but he couldn’t see past the man’s chest. 

Draco bobbed his head, doing his best to give a proper blowjob as he was fucked roughly. Harry was now thrusting hard and fast, his growls continuous, and Draco didn’t want it to end.

“I’m going to come,” Harry said, his claws now piercing the skin on Draco’s hips.

Draco sucked harder, precome filling his mouth. The man moaned and caressed Draco’s cheek. 

Harry thrust brutally, and he came deep inside Draco. At the same time, the man hit the back of his throat and stayed there, choking him. Draco was overcome, tears and saliva dripping from his face. 

The man released Draco, but Harry didn’t move. 

“I - _fuck_.”

“What?” Draco said hoarsely. 

“I can’t – I _can’t_.” Harry sounded almost scared.

Then Draco felt it. Harry was enlarging inside him; he was _knotting_ them together.

Draco cried more and pressed his face to the hard ground. His knees stung and his arse throbbed. He couldn’t take it. He was probably already bleeding.

“I’m sorry,” Harry gasped, trembling. “This will hurt less if you were standing.”

Gentle hands helped Draco awkwardly stand. He could see the man now, and it really was Harry.

“I don’t understand,” he whispered.

Harry pointed to the necklace he wore. There was a Time Turner attached to it like a jewel. 

“Draco,” said the Harry behind him.

“Do it,” he answered.

Groaning, Harry started moving inside him, and his knot was so fucking big. Draco yelled helplessly. 

The Harry in front of him dropped to his knees. All the pain and discomfort had only made him half hard, but now Harry took him into his mouth.

“Oh, God,” Draco said, because it was just so overwhelming. He felt himself harden quickly, painfully, and the pleasure felt _forced_ from him. 

Harry wrapped an arm around him neck and said in his ear, “You are mine.”

“God.”

“This tight arse is mine.”

“Yes,” Draco gasped.

“Do you feel me inside you? Do you feel me _ruining_ your gorgeous arse?”

“Harry.”

“Look down. Watch me stuff my mouth with your cock. Watch me _choke_ myself with your perfect cock.”

Draco did look down, and Harry took a deep breath and went all the way down on his cock. Draco fisted his hair, needing an anchor. He was _inside_ his throat.

“Are you going to come for us?”

“Yes,” Draco moaned.

“Fuck his mouth while I fuck your arse. Give us what we want.”

Draco did his best to fuck Harry’s mouth, but he could barely stand. He felt like liquid, utter liquid. 

Behind him, Harry rocked faster and faster, hitting his prostate, stretching his hole. Draco couldn’t handle it. He was blabbering, and his tears were hot on his cheeks. 

His orgasm overwhelmed him. His whole body went stiff with it, and he barely felt the pleasure. He was losing consciousness as Harry stilled and came inside him. 

It was morning when Draco could think clearly and Harry had turned back to his old self.

Draco raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee. “You found a Time Turner?”

Harry shrugged. He looked a bit embarrassed. “There’s still a few floating around the Ministry.”

“Is that why you became an Unspeakable? So you can illegally use magical objects to shag your boyfriends?”

Harry smiled. “Only you.” He hesitated. “Are you all right? I – last night was . . . intense.”

Draco shifted and let his grimace show. “I’ll need a few pain potions, but it was worth it.”

“I plan to go back and only watch the first time. See if you like having sex with me on a full moon.”

“I _knew_ we weren’t alone down there.”

“I hadn’t planned on joining in, but I guess I do.”

“Yes.” Draco wrinkled his nose. “Let’s stop talking about it. Explaining time travel always makes my head hurt.”

Harry touched his arm. “Thank you.”

Draco held his hand and kissed his palm. _I love you_, he thought.


End file.
